


Il San Valentino dei Black Jackal

by Deh_LorasWeasley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Third Person, Spoilers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley
Summary: "Contrariamente a quello che si pensava Atsumu amava le cose romantiche e anche lui, non che l’avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, sognava una storia d’amore simile a quelle delle commedie sdolcinate che vedeva di nascosto la sera.Di norma quindi avrebbe anche amato una festa come San Valentino se solo non fosse stato single e innamorato del suo compagno di squadra / migliore amico misofobo dal quale riceveva solo sguardi di disgusto per la maggior parte del tempo.Si era quindi già imposto di ignorare quella festa. In ogni caso quell’anno veniva anche di domenica e loro avrebbero avuto una partita, quindi sarebbe stato perfetto.Fino a quando tutti i suoi compagni di squadra non decisero di torturarlo per un’intera settimana."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 6





	Il San Valentino dei Black Jackal

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi con una nuova storia Sakuatsu per San Valentino, buona festa a tutti!  
> Ovviamente (come avrete già capito se non conoscete la squadra citata nel titolo) questa storia contiene SPOILER dell'uiltimo arco di storia.  
> Quindi leggete solo se siete in pari con il manga o se non vi interessa scoprire cosa succede nel time-skip a determinati personaggi.  
> Detto questo, buona lettura!

Contrariamente a quello che si pensava Atsumu amava le cose romantiche e anche lui, non che l’avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, sognava una storia d’amore simile a quelle delle commedie sdolcinate che vedeva di nascosto la sera.  
Di norma quindi avrebbe anche amato una festa come San Valentino se solo non fosse stato single e innamorato del suo compagno di squadra / migliore amico misofobo dal quale riceveva solo sguardi di disgusto per la maggior parte del tempo.  
Si era quindi già imposto di ignorare quella festa. In ogni caso quell’anno veniva anche di domenica e loro avrebbero avuto una partita, quindi sarebbe stato perfetto.  
Fino a quando tutti i suoi compagni di squadra non decisero di torturarlo per un’intera settimana.  
Iniziò tutto lunedì 8. Si stavano riscaldando prima dell’allenamento quando non poté fare a meno di sentire Hinata che parlava dei suoi programmi con Bokuto.  
-Domenica dobbiamo vincere facendo fare pochissimi punti agli avversari.  
-Perché?- domandò questo curioso mentre il ragazzino più piccolo si sedeva sulla sua schiena per aiutarlo nei piegamenti in avanti.  
-Domenica giocano anche gli Adlers e visto che non siamo l’uno contro l’altro con Kageyama abbiamo deciso che, se vincono entrambe le nostre squadre, la perdente sarà quella che avrà ricevuto più punti dagli avversari.  
Bokuto stava annuendo con fatica mentre continuava a spingere il suo petto più in basso, quando tornò alla posizione seduta domandò –Cosa avete scommesso questa volta?  
-Chi perde dovrà organizzare l’appuntamento di San Valentino.  
Tomas (Atsumu si rese conto di non essere l’unico ad aver ascoltato quella conversazione) rise e commentò –Ma San Valentino è il giorno stesso! Sarà difficilissimo organizzare un appuntamento dopo la partita!  
Hinata annuì serio ma divertito –È per questo che dobbiamo vincere noi!  
Atsumu venne distratto da Sakusa che gli dava uno schiaffo sul retro del collo –Smettila di fare quella faccia schifata.  
Il biondo si limitò a mettere il broncio.

Il giorno dopo fu il turno di Inunaki.  
Si trovavano tutti nello spogliatoio a cambiarsi e il libero era rimasto seduto su una panchina di fronte il suo armadietto per interi minuti. Completamente immobile mentre contemplava confuso il suo cellulare.  
-Che problemi hai?- chiese a un certo punto Tomas esprimendo i pensieri di tutti. Inunaki non era esaltato come Bokuto e Hinata ma di certo non si poteva dire che fosse normale che stesse in silenzio per tutto quel tempo.  
-Guardate qui! Come fanno a esistere tutti questi tipi di cioccolatini? Come dovrebbe decidere uno!?  
Meian rise, Bokuto si infervorò mentre dava uno sguardo allo schermo del telefono –Davvero ne stanno così tanti!?  
Atsumu fece una smorfia –Stai pensando di regalare i cioccolatini a qualcuno?  
-Sì, non pensavo che sarebbe stato così difficile!  
Il biondo corrugò ancora di più le sue sopracciglia –Ma tu non eri quello che non voleva una relazione seria?  
Il libero alzò le spalle –Questa con cui sto uscendo non è male e so che non ci lasceremo entro domenica, quindi devo prenderle qualcosa.  
Parlarono di cioccolatini per il resto della giornata.

Mercoledì, durante una pausa tra una partita di allenamento e l’altra, iniziò ad ascoltare la discussione che stavano facendo Meian e Barnes quando Sakusa intervenne. Questo perché, per quanto cercasse di nasconderlo, ogni volta che Kiyoomi era coinvolto in qualcosa Atsumu era sempre pronto a mettersi in mezzo.  
-Stamattina ho provato a chiamare al Cosmopolitan- stava dicendo il loro capitano –ma già avevano tutti i tavoli occupati. Hanno detto che mi avrebbero messo in lista ma non ho molte speranze. Devo trovare un altro posto…  
Barnes gli diede una pacca sulla spalla –Non so come aiutarti amico, proprio ieri ho chiamato al Fujiya 1935 e stava l’ultimo tavolo disponibile.  
Fu a quel punto che Sakusa si intromise annunciando –Dovresti provare al Hakuto Gems Namba. È un ottimo posto per portarci tua moglie e se fai il mio nome sono sicuro che ti troveranno un posto. Sono un cliente abituale e ho qualche privilegio.  
Il capitano lo ringraziò più e più volte, poi corse a prendere il proprio telefono per fare la chiamata in questione.  
Atsumu raggiunse Sakusa –Non pensavo che fossi il tipo da mangiare fuori.  
Kiyoomi gli lanciò uno sguardo sospettoso, come se avesse paura che lo stesse solo prendendo in giro. Quando però appurò che la sua era semplice curiosità rispose sincero –Se conosco il luogo e so che sono puliti non mi faccio problemi a mangiare fuori- fece qualche secondo di pausa prima di continuare più piano –Tipo… Da tuo fratello mangerei senza problemi. Non dimenticarlo, potrebbe servirti per il futuro.  
Quella frase fece andare il cervello di Atsumu totalmente in tilt, non riuscì però a chiedere spiegazioni perché Sakusa si era già girato ed era tornato al loro allenamento.

Giovedì Bokuto era depresso. Fortunatamente però la squadra, quando Bokuto si era unito al team, aveva preso parte a un corso accelerato condotto da Akaashi su come comportarsi in situazioni del genere. Grazie a questo erano sempre pronti a migliorare il suo umore in modo da non rovinare allenamenti e partite ufficiali.  
-Che succede?- gli domandò tempestivamente Meian.  
-È successa una cosa terribile!- spiegò il ragazzo al proprio capitano, i capelli bassi così come l’umore a pezzi –Ieri sono passato davanti la vetrina di un negozio chiuso e lì ho visto il regalo perfetto da fare a ‘Kashi per San Valentino. Era il piccolo peluche di un gufo rotondo che aveva una cerniera sulla schiena e dentro era pieno di cioccolatini! Era perfetto capisci!? Allora stamattina sono andato a prenderlo ma li avevano già finiti!  
I ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo esasperato, poi si mossero tutti pronti a trovare una soluzione.  
-Sono sicuro che lo troverai da un’altra parte- disse Inunaki mentre Hinata annuiva.  
Meian aggiunse –Hai provato a cercare su internet? Se lo compri con la spedizione veloce ti arriva anche prima di domenica.  
Tomas mostrò il suo cellulare dopo solo due secondi da quella frase –Eccolo qui, trovato!  
-Oooh- gli occhi di Bokuto erano luminosi –è proprio identico!  
Il gruppo aveva già messo su dei sorrisetti soddisfatti quando Bokuto sembrò ricordarsi di qualcos’altro e il suo umore cadde nuovamente.  
-Ma non posso ordinarlo! Se arriva a casa ‘Kashi poi lo vedrà prima del 14!  
-Lo facciamo arrivare da me!- disse subito Hinata –così Akaashi non lo vedrà!  
-Hinata sei il migliore!- urlò infine il ragazzo dai capelli tinti mentre stritolava il più basso in un abbraccio.  
Sakusa raggiunse Atsumu mentre continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi sul duo esaltato –certo che siamo diventati davvero bravi a gestire queste crisi.  
Atsumu sorrise –Arriveremo al punto in cui ci toccherà cucirgli direttamente un peluche personalizzato, ma sì.

Venerdì Atsumu aveva davvero creduto che per quel giorno finalmente nessuno avrebbe parlato della festa imminente. L’allenamento era finito da un pezzo e lui e Sakusa stavano tornando a casa a piedi dopo essere rimasti a fare una partita extra con Hinata e Bokuto in un due contro due.  
Stavano parlando del più e del meno quando incontrarono Tomas, che era stato il primo a fuggire quando Foster li aveva lasciati liberi, con due enormi peluche tra le braccia che cercava di aprire senza riuscirci la propria macchina.  
-Oh wow- commentò Atsumu davvero sorpreso –Ti serve una mano?  
Il corvino li fissò illuminandosi –Ragazzi! Vi prego sì- aveva la voce di chi aveva appena visto un miraggio, gli altri due non volevano neanche sapere da quanto tempo stesse cercando di entrare in macchina.  
Atsumu gli aprì lo sportello dei sedili posteriori e gli diede anche una mano cercando di incastrare sia l’orso che il panda in modo tale da lasciare comunque libera la visuale al guidatore.  
-Non vorrei essere indiscreto ma… Perché entrambi i peluche?  
Tomas si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte mentre rispondeva –Non ricordavo se a Mai piacessero gli orsi o i panda. Cioè guardali… sono così simili!  
Atsumu non criticò il fatto che l’amico non ricordasse i gusti della ragazza con la quale stava insieme da quasi due anni, ma non poté fare a meno di dire scettico –E quindi li hai presi entrambi!?  
-Meglio questo che litigare la sera di San Valentino, non credi?  
Il biondo si rese conto di non potergli dare tutti i torti e il più grande, dopo averli salutati, andò via.  
Sakusa e Atsumu ripresero il loro cammino mentre quest’ultimo annunciava –Certo che le ragazze sono davvero stressanti.  
Sakusa alzò le spalle –La moglie di Meian non mi dispiace e dovresti evitare di generalizzare. Tipo tu sei un ragazzo, ma scommetto che saresti stressante allo stesso modo.  
-Omi!- piagnucolò il biondo.  
Sakusa si limitò a nascondere un sorriso divertito dietro la maschera.

Quel sabato Foster aveva chiamato lui e Sakusa nel proprio ufficio: aveva avuto una nuova idea su una tecica che voleva provare il giorno dopo durante la partita e voleva che fossero proprio loro due a farlo.  
Fu però interrotto a metà discorso dal telefono che iniziava a squillare.  
-Scusatemi- borbottò piano mentre rispondeva e si alzava.  
Passarono pochi minuti prima che iniziasse a litigare con chiunque ci fosse dall’altro lato –Che vuol dire che non potete farlo? Io vi pago per consegnare quei fiori a un determinato orario ed è proprio quello che farete!  
Atsumu storse la bocca non appena comprese quale fosse il punto della discussione.  
Il coach si era alzato continuando a sbraitare al telefono dall’altra parte della stanza, Atsumu quindi parlò piano per farsi sentire solo da Sakusa –Persino il vecchio Foster ha un appuntamento per San Valentino.  
Sakusa lo fissò come se fosse un idiota facendo poi presente –Lui è sposato.  
Ma Atsumu non sembrava voler sentire ragioni, aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e aveva continuato a lamentarsi –Sono l’unico della squadra che non ha qualcosa di programmato per domani!  
-Quindi credi che anche io abbia dei piani?  
Atsumu lo fissò sorpreso –Non ne hai?  
Kiyoomi ci mise un po' a rispondere –Potrei avere una mezza idea.  
L’umore di Atsumu si fece ancora più nero.

Infine era arrivato il giorno in questione.  
Atsumu aveva posto tutta la sua concentrazione sulla partita di quel pomeriggio. Riuscirono a vincere e dopo una veloce doccia e delle brevi frasi agli intervistatori tutti i loro compagni di squadra scapparono via pronti per i loro programmi.  
Rimasto solo con Sakusa lo informò –Io vado a ubriacarmi.  
-Prima vieni da me, devo mostrarti una cosa.  
Lo disse con un tono serio e risoluto di chi non ammetteva repliche, non che Atsumu avrebbe mai rinunciato a un’opportunità simile.  
Durante il tragitto aveva provato a chiedere cosa volesse fargli vedere, lamentandosi più volte che tutto quel mistero l’avrebbe ucciso per la curiosità. Infine si zittì quando Sakusa giurò che si sarebbe rimangiato tutto se solo avesse detto un’altra parola.  
Fu così che arrivarono a casa del corvino. Questo lo fece accomodare prendendo il suo giubbotto e consegnandoli le pantofole degli ospiti, infine si diresse in cucina facendogli segno di seguirlo.  
Una volta nella stanza aprì il frigo e a colpo sicuro prese una scatola trasparente consegnandogliela.  
Atsumu rimase a fissare i cioccolatini fatti a mano che c’erano al suo interno per quelli che sembrarono infiniti minuti.  
Kiyoomi gli aveva fatto dei cioccolatini per San Valentino.  
Sakusa probabilmente fraintese il suo silenzio perché sbuffò e disse –Senti, so che non sono perfetti ma…  
-Quando hai avuto il tempo di…- si bloccò mentre una conversazione che aveva sentito prima della partita gli tornò nella mente.  
“Sembri stanco” aveva detto Meian dopo aver scrutato Sakusa. Questo aveva alzato le spalle mentre rispondeva “mi sono solo svegliato molto presto, avevo delle cose da fare.”  
I suoi occhi si fecero lucidi mentre realizzava –Quindi tu… hai fatto questi per me.  
Anche Kiyoomi sembrava imbarazzato –Bè… Ti sei lamentato tutta la settimana per i programmi di ognuno dei nostri compagni, quindi…  
-Oh…- l’umore del biondo cambiò all’istante –quindi li hai fatti perché ti facevo pena.  
-A essere sinceri, sì. L’idea iniziale era quella. Poi ho parlato a telefono con Motoya e mi ha detto “quindi l’avresti fatto per chiunque?”. Non ho neanche avuto bisogno di riflettere per arrivare alla conclusione che no, non mi sarei mai svegliato all’alba per nessun altro della squadra. O nessun altro in generale. Immagino quindi che tu sia speciale.  
Era stata una spiegazione quasi pragmatica e non era di certo una delle scene romantiche che Atsumu vedeva nelle sue commedie la notte. Ma gli aveva riscaldato il cuore ed era totalmente certo che non avrebbe voluto nulla di diverso.  
Strinse la scatola al petto e fece due passi avanti, i loro volti che si sfioravano.  
-Quindi va bene questo?- sussurrò quasi sulle sue labbra.  
Kiyoomi deglutì prima di annuire piano –Va bene.  
Il bacio che ne seguì fu dolce e leggero, un semplice sfiorarsi prima che Atsumu si tirasse indietro con un sorriso luminoso in volto.  
-Andiamo Omi!- gli afferrò una mano –Ti porto a un appuntamento!  
Sakusa rise mentre veniva trascinato nuovamente all’ingresso –Dovresti aver ascoltato abbastanza conversazioni in questi giorni da sapere che sarà impossibile trovare un posto dove mangiare alle sette di sera del 14 Febbraio.  
Atsumu gli fece un occhiolino –Non quando sei il gemello del proprietario di un locale!  
-Noto con piacere che quindi mi ascolti- il suo tono era divertito e gli aveva appena lasciato la mano solo per tornare a mettersi le scarpe.  
Quando uscirono di casa Atsumu si affrettò a intrecciare nuovamente le loro dita, poi disse –e a fine serata potrei baciarti di nuovo!  
Sakusa sorrise –sembra un buon piano.

**Author's Note:**

> Osamu ha urlato contro Atsumu per essere arrivato a quell’ora e non gli ha dato un tavolo. Ma visto che è comunque un buon gemello gli ha incartato degli onigiri che hanno mangiato sul divano di Atsumu insieme al cioccolato di Sakusa. Hanno passato la sera a baciarsi.
> 
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e vi abbia strappato anche un piccolo sorriso! Volevo anche aggiungere che i locali citati nella conversazione con Meian e Barnes esistono davvero, ho cercato su internet "locali a Osaka" e quelli avevano più recensioni e commenti positivi di altri, quindi ho immaginato fossero molto quotati.
> 
> Alla prossima!  
> -Deh


End file.
